


New Life

by Skeren



Series: Thirty Kisses [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuery hadn't agreed to do any of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written May 2005.
> 
> It was for Theme: #1 Look over here

Lust ran her hand over the back of the officer’s neck, watching him stare at the ground as he avoided looking at the others in the room. “Now, why are you being like that? He’s going to far more trouble than you really warrant.”

“I’d rather he just kill me.” It was a quiet murmur, but she easily caught it, her fingers tightening a little as she resisted the urge to use her claws.

“No. No you wouldn’t. Humans don’t really roll over and die with so little fight. Now look, over there. See what he does for you.” The persuasion in her voice finally got him to turn his head, and she was more than slightly satisfied by his widened eyes.

Envy stepped closer, a perfect replica of Fuery from head to toe, even managing his seemingly innocent smile for a moment before he smirked. “There. I’ll be you a while, and you can stay here. Much better to find a convenient way to _kill_ you than to actually do it.”

“You’re stealing my life.” Brown eyes met those of his likeness as he shivered, disturbed by seeing such a look on his face. 

Slowly shaking his head, Envy brushed his fingers over his stolen face, materializing glasses with an amused grin. “Hmm, that’s not right at all. I’m not _stealing_ anything. No, I’m just changing a few things.” 

The military man had no chance to answer, as scant moments later the sin was already out the door. He seemed to be in a bit of shock, so Lust just lifted her hand away, kissing him on the top of his head before stepping back. She almost felt sorry for the guy. 

“Lu~st, can I eat him?”

“No Gluttony, this one belongs to Envy.”


End file.
